2019 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge
by geminiangel1964
Summary: The Happy Holidays Challenge on LJ. One story a day. 24 Days... 16191 words... Sad to see the calendar end. Until next year..
1. Chapter 1

"Not many people interested in this items," the elderly antique shop owner said as he eyed the young man peering into a display case of wooden toys. "Most folks prefer the steel and iron works."

"I have a friend who does wood-working. He makes wood toys for the hospitalized children at Christmas." Tony eyed the toys. Most of the toys were simple wood animals, their patina from decades of play by small hands. The shapes were roughed out but what kept drawing his eye was a small horse and carriage. In contrast, the shapes were sharply carved and their was still details in the carriage and horse. It appeared to have actual leather for the reins and horse harness. "Can you tell me a little about that?" He pointed to the horse and carriage.

"You have a good eye, my friend. I can tell you a little, unfortunately the carver's mark is long gone. If I had to guess I would say, Ragnvald Pedersson Einbu, which would make it priceless but without proof…." The man shrugged.

"Ragnvald Pedersson Einbu?"

"Famous Norwegian woodcarver and painter late 1800s and early 1900s.. He carved many fantasy pieces and also did work in many churches. The carving is so similar to his work, but without his mark no one can be sure." The shop owner opened the back of the case with a key and pulled out the small toy. "Many of the Norwegian toy makers used real leather for authenticity. You can see this has been well taken care of. It is not dry and cracked. It was treasured." He held out the toy towards Tony.

Gently, Tony took the toy touching the leather harness. "I notice there's no price tag."

"This was my Maltese Falcon. I tried to prove the authenticity and never could. I knew no one else would appreciate it like I do." He watched Tony carefully examining the toy and the look on the younger man's face. "This friend is important to you."

Tony blushed. "The most important person in my life." That was why this gift was so important. He wanted something to symbolize the everlasting commitment the men had made. A reminder that with care things and relationships could last forever.

"You will give me," the older man named a low figure. "That is what I paid for it many years ago."

"It's worth more than that." Tony protested.

"Only to those who appreciate it. I am getting older and have no one to leave it to who would respect it like I believe your woodworker would."

Tony nodded. He knew Jethro would appreciate the care, the design and the age of the toy. He could see him copying the design for the hospitalized children. If Tony asked nicely, he would bet Jethro would carve one for the shop owner.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony glanced at the young marine standing in the corner of the stair landing. The marine silently pointed straight up.

"Of course, he is." Tony grumbled as he tore up the stairs. "Stupid elevators. Always out of order when you need them." Tony slammed the roof door open and sighed in relief. He took a minute and straightened his suit and tie and strolled nonchalantly over to the wheelchair. "Beautiful view."

"I figured I had a least five minutes more of peace."

Tony leaned back against the railing and crossed his long legs at the ankle. "Used to be my haven. Spent a lot of time up here last fall, until I realized Gibbs could get here in four minutes flat. Used to watch me from that maintenance door," Tony nodded his head towards a door across the roof. "Ducky told me he kept a spare sniper rifle in case I got stupid."

The other man glanced at him quickly intrigued beside himself. "Sniper rifle."

"Told me he could put a round through my hand before I could pull the trigger or my leg before I made the railing. Second "B" for bastard."

"Ever think about it?"

"Hell, yes." Tony admitted. "The haunted look in Abby's eyes begging me to fix it or worse the look of betrayal that we were able to move on without McProbie. Balboa's team following me around looking for guidance. Everyone looking at Gibbs and I like we had the answers."

"At least you came out of it whole." Palmer muttered.

"Did I? Yeah, you lost a leg, pretty sure I've got a McGee sized whole in my brain." Tony sighed. "None of us came out of the bombing whole, Palmer. Some of us just have more visible injuries. It's going to take a lot of time and support. We're some of the luckier ones."

"Lucky?" Palmer said in disbelief.

"Still got your career. Still got Briana. If you get your head out…"

"How'd you know?"

"That you were on the verge of blowing it big time? You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tony still wasn't sure he believed. "You ever blame me?"

"What?"

"If I had landed on you, might not have lost your leg."

"Would have lost my life probably like." Palmer looked out over the city. "He was just a kid."

"The marine?"

"I tried so hard but I couldn't do anything for him… He was gone when they finally cut me off him. Bled out."

"Actually, you did a lot. Putting his wife on cellphone…"

"How did you know? I never told anyone."

"Bad luck his buddies took him to that bar to wait for his baby to be born…"

Tony felt himself pulled back to the hospital that God awful day. "Dad…"

"Silver haired guy?" A marine standing at the foot of his bed asked. "Went for coffee."

"Guard?"

"No, sir. I needed to stop by and thank you. Well, you and your friend Palmer."

"Do I know you?"

"We spent a few hours together this afternoon."

Tony's eyes widened. "Palmer's patient." The marine nodded solemnly. "You… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. I knew what I signed up for… My wife and I both… That's why I was at the bar. My wife was in labor. They took me there to wet the baby's head while we waited. Palmer managed to get Darla on the phone. It's a boy. She was on the phone when the secondary explosions occurred. Last thing I heard was my son crying and my wife telling me she loved me. Can't expect anything better than that… Tell Palmer thank-you for me. Tell him what he did for me. He's going to have a rough road ahead."

"He's okay?"

"Had to cut him out. He's in surgery, lost a leg."

"Damn."

"You won't forget to tell him…"

Tony turned to look out over the city, "But I did. I got so wrapped up I forgot."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I've been trying to hold what's left of the agency together, I forgot to put family first."

"Tony…"

"Do you know Abby yelled at that agent that transferred down from New York for bringing in sugar cookies his wife made?"

"McGee's favorite..."

"Mr. Grinch yelled at the probie for putting a small potted evergreen tree on her desk. Mr. Fun Miser." Tony raised his voice slightly.

"Ouch… Is Gibbs?"

"I am on the roof. I have been here more than four minutes." Tony raised his voice. "Mr. Grinch and his sniper rifle are cuddling in the maintenance staircase." Both men snickered when they heard the squeak of the maintenance door until a small round pinged into the railing between them. Tony winced. "At least it wasn't the back of my head."

"Anyway, it's time that I focus on family first. I expect you and Briana at my house Friday." In the wake of adopting Jethro, Tony had been forced to move out of his apartment. He had settled down in a small house in a development not far from Gibbs. "Mr. Grinch, Ms. Sugar Cookie Hater, Emily, Ducky and all, will be getting in the spirit or else… This is not what Balboa, McGee and Fornell would have wanted so… we will honor their memory and we will celebrate the Christmas holiday." The maintenance door creaked shut.

"Guess you hadn't told Gibbs yet?"

"Oh, no. Mr. Grinch was told first. He says he's not coming."

"If he's not…" Palmer started.

"Oh, he will be there." Tony stated firmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Two words. Grandpa Gibbs."

Palmer snorted. "He'll be there."

"And you…"

"Fine."

"Ready to get back to work, now?"

"Yeah." Tony held out his hand expectantly.

The two men engaged in a stare-off. Finally, Palmer sighed and reached behind him. Pulling out a sig he handed it to Tony. "How'd you know?"

Tony looked across the roof as a young marine saluted and then disappeared. "Might say an old friend of arms paid me a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I just need to borrow this a minute."

"Hey, I was sucking on that." Victoria glared at her uncle.

"I realized that I have neglected an important part of Christmas." Tony deftly tucked the paper and taped it securely. "Now you know what is in this box."

Victoria snarled at her favorite binky. "My binky, which I would thank you to return now."

"On Christmas, there will be many presents for you to open. You won't know what's in them but there will be all kinds of good things. Therefore, you need to be able to open them." Tony handed the small box to Victoria. "Open it and get your binky."

"You put it in, you take it back out." Victoria was not amused at this game. "Now or I'm telling Uncle Jethro."

"Now take your little hand here like this." Tony took Victoria's small hand and hooked her fingers into the loose paper along the edge. "Get ahold an pull."

"I don't want to pull…" Victoria stopped and stared in amazement. When she had pulled her hand back a piece of paper had come with it. That wasn't too hard. She shook her hand to get rid of the paper and felt Uncle Tony push her hand into the hole that she had made.

"That's my sweetheart, keep going."

With a sigh of relief, Victoria finally freed her binky and tucked it in her mouth. She made sure to bite down, so Uncle Tony couldn't steal it again. She couldn't resist responding to his infectious smile though.

"Good job. You are so smart. You are going to surprise everyone on Christmas. You are Uncle Tony's princess, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. Just leave my binky alone."

"Now let's try a slightly bigger package." Tony smiled as Victoria watched in horror.

"Oh, no, Mr. Reindeer!"


	4. Chapter 4

"DiNozzo. I told you I don't want lights." The first volley in the yearly battle began.

"I do."

"Then put them up at your house." This response was as lame as every year as both men knew Tony really couldn't put them up at his condo.

"I can't." The yearly reply came quickly.

"Buy a house."

"My boss keeps me too busy to house shop ergo he must volunteer his own house in its stead."

Here the year's argument took a turn. "Ducky said you were to take it easy. I don't think he would consider this taking it easy."

Unfortunately, their unarmed suspect hadn't been so unarmed. Tony had taken the bullet meant for McGee in his arm. It was a through and through but through an important muscle so Ducky had forced Tony into a sling and off duty. He was using the slinged arm to hug the ladder while he awkwardly hung lights with his good arm.

"Down. Now, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

For the past five years, the yearly event was well choreographed. The carefully laid out arguments. Tony ignoring complaints. Cowboy steaks to warm up after decorating along with a game on TV. Then home to his lonely apartment watching the lights in his rearview mirror until they were gone. The injury changed the dynamic, or did it?

Tony brewed coffee and watched Gibbs hang the lights. Suspiciously more than he remembered buying. Tony definitely did not remember buying the large Bethlehem star that hung from the apex of the roof or the icicle lights that framed the porch roof. There had been no tree inside to be decorated other years either.

There were still cowboy steaks, this year with baked potatoes and a nice wine. There was also a game on TV but both sat on the sofa. What followed was not a trip home to his lonely apartment but waking up secure in Jethro's arms to the glow of the outside lights. But that's a different story.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony leaned by in contentment. This was turning to be an interesting afternoon. He still couldn't believe Jethro had taken over hanging the lights. Then he had escorted Tony into the kitchen. Unlike the other years, Jethro had actually set the table in the kitchen. The cowboy steaks were succulent and accompanied by baked potatoes and there was even a chocolate torte for dessert.

Grabbing the wine bottle, Jethro led Tony into the living room. Tony froze in shock. An artificial Douglass Fir stood in the corner where Jethro's chair usually sat. On the coffee table were stacks of lights and ornaments.

"Figured since we already light the outside, might as well put a few up in here." In deference to Tony's arm, Jethro took care of the lights before the two men started hanging the glass ornaments. Finally satisfied, Jethro turned on the lights and the two men drifted to the couch to admire their decorations.

"I don't understand." Tony finally said.

"I realized how close I came to losing this… losing you… When you jumped in front of McGee…" Jethro hesitantly reach out and touched Tony's cheek. "I might have gone on arguing over those lights every year but when I realized how close I came to not having you… I knew I needed you here… in my life… in my home…"

"I've waited so long," Tony whispered his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"No more waiting." Jethro carefully pulled the younger man closer avoiding his injury and tenderly kissed him. "So let's watch the game, finish our wine and then… start making memories…"

"No more driving away."

"No more driving away." Jethro agreed snuggling closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Approaching the sofa, the two men set their beers on the coffee table and then exchanged a handful of envelopes. With an easiness that spoke of a long-held tradition, the men began to open each envelope and tear the front from the card. A small stack of pretty scenes built slowly between them.

"Hey, this is senior's."

"Yeah, after this year he's finally made the stack." Tony took a long drink of his beer.

"Maybe he wants to apologize," Jethro began to scan the card. Due to senior's large scrawl, the front wasn't salvageable. "Um…no…" Jethro dropped the whole card on the discard pile.

"Hey, ex-wife two must be taking a correspondence course. She has some new suggestions for you to do to yourself."

Jethro just shook his head and took a drink of his own beer. Then he went back to his task. He finished first. Sitting back, he watched Tony finish dissecting the cards. "Nice haul this year."

"Abby and the orphans will be happy." Tony settled back. "Lots of craft material for them."

"Nice idea." Jethro acknowledged.

"Just figured it was a way to turn the hate into something good. Kids at the shelter always need craft supplies this time of year. Make presents and cards and that for their parents."

"Abby was bouncing off the wall earlier something about the anonymous donation of some kind of cricket and a variety of materials. Said the kids were thrilled they could make small gifts, earrings, etc. Don't suppose you know anything." Jethro looked over his bottle as Tony flushed. "Thought not."

Rising, Tony took the discarded card backs over to the fireplace and scattered them over the prelaid kindling. Using a long match he lit the cards and kindling. Coming back to the couch, he sank down next to Jethro whose arms automatically enfolded him. Together they watched the negative comments and hurtful words go up in smoke.

"They can also use the cricut to make jewelry to sell. It will help the shelter raise some money. There are regular shipments of materials set up for them and a craft fair rep is going to contact Mother Therese. We have so much. I just wanted to share. This will make the kids happy and also help the sisters." Tony whispered.

"You have such a giving soul. So much love. Have I told you how much richer I am to have you in my life?"

Tony shivered happily. Drawing up his legs he snuggled into Jethro's arms. The burning of the cards was one of his favorite traditions. It felt so good to revel in the comfort and love the two men had found. He felt lips nuzzle his head and he tilted his head slowly enjoying the gentle kisses on his face. Finally, he felt the spark of the lips meeting. The usual passion burned slower on this night and the two were content to kiss and tease for hours.

Finally they ended up on the rug in front of their tree and the slowly waning fire. Their soft blanket over the entwined bodies kept them cozy as they held each other before drifting to sleep. God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay….


	7. Chapter 7

"Now, my princess, we are ready."

Victoria looked around in interest. If Uncle Jethro saw the kitchen, he would have a "hissy", mommy would say. It seemed every place was piled, what were they ready for? An ninvasion. "Uncle Tony, messy."

"I know the kitchen looks a bit untidy but Uncle Jethro is helping Auntie Abby so it's the perfect time for us to start the holiday treats. To save time, I have gathered everything we need for each treat. Here is our first project. Uncle Tony's special marshmallows. We're going to make coffee ones for Uncle Jethro. We'll make some nice cherry ones and mint ones for in hot chocolate. And for you, my princess, some special fruit flavors in mini shapes. Would you like that?

Mini shapes just for her? Victoria didn't know what they were but if they were special and for her. Yup, she wanted them. "Are we going to do them now? I don't know how to make them. You'll have to show me."

In almost no time, trays of marshmallows were all over the table. Pale pink, green and beige squares waited to cure. Another tray had pastel colors. Uncle Tony had taken tiny metal things and he showed her the tree, snowflakes, mittens and other shapes. These were Victoria size he informed her and were her special treat. He had even let her taste a bit of the fluff from the mixer.

"Unka Tony… num… num…" The stickiness made it hard to talk but the fluff was so good. Even if it was orange and not really a Christmas color Uncle Tony said.

"Now I will stick these in the pantry to dry and then I can package them." Victoria watched her uncle bustle around the kitchen. She loved their "play dates" as her mommy and daddy called them. Uncle Tony was always doing something special. She made grabby hands for the bowl but Uncle Tony just laughed and dropped them into hot water in the sink. "Oh, no, my sweet. If I send you home with a sugar high, your mommy would not be happy."

"So let's see what's next. Ah… Grandpa Jackson's peanut butter pinwheels. When Grandpa Jackson was a little boy, his parents didn't have a lot of money. His momma would make these as a Christmas treat for him. We start with this."

Victoria stared at the small white object in Uncle Tony's hand. It looked familiar.

"This, my angel, is a boiled potato. It is the start of the candy. It was also something that Grandpa Jackson's family had plenty of for Christmas."

Victoria watched in awe as Uncle Tony smashed the potato. A vegetable that was candy. Uncle Tony knew everything.

"Next, we add this. Just a drop of vanilla. This gives it just a bit of flavor. Then we add this confectionary sugar until we have a dough we can roll out."

"Is it supposed to be that big?" Victoria looked from her uncle to the huge circle. "How did the potato get that big?"

"Now, we need the main ingredient. Peanut butter. This was also cheap enough that it could be used at Christmas. We spread it evenly and carefully."

Victoria inhaled the nutty smell. It smelled good and speaking of which she was getting a bit hungry. She considered interrupting Uncle Tony but decided she was a big girl and could wait till he finished with Grandpa's treats. So, she settled back in her carrier and watched as he rolled and sliced the dough. He carefully transferred the candy to pretty plates and covered them.

"I think it's about time you had a treat." Uncle Tony dusted his hands and smiled at her. "I asked mom if you could have something special today."

Victoria watched as Uncle Tony produced another piece of the candy vegetable. This time he smashed it with some butter and milk that she wished were in her bottle. Bringing the bowl to her end of the table, Uncle Tony sat down and lifted her into his lap. Carefully he tested the mix and then using a small spoon he placed a small bit in her mouth.

It was warm and so good. Eagerly Victoria opened her mouth. She liked this. A lot. Her uncle took such good care of her. After several bites, Victoria could feel her tummy getting full. As if he read her mind, Uncle Tony produced her bottle letting her finish filling her tummy with her special warm princess milk.

They were having such fun, but Victoria felt her eyes getting sleepy. She didn't want to sleep; she wanted to help Uncle Tony. "Close your eyes, my sweet angel. When you wake, we'll make more treats. Until then, you can dream of all the fun we'll have. Making cookies and cookie bars and special things for everyone we love…"

As she slept, Victoria bustled around the kitchen with her uncle. She was big enough to help stir. He even let her spread the peanut butter for Grandpa. And she got to lick the whole spoon of orange stuff. Num….


	8. Chapter 8

"Really? Put your money where your mouth is, probie." Tony was slightly pissed. This whole thing came up several times a year and he was sick of it. Stomping over to Delores, their human resource manager, Tony took the clipboard and scrawled his name.

Delores responded with what was evidently a question. Tony whispered in her ear and the entire squad room was treated to a sight never seen. Delores tittered. Many made the sign of the cross in the face of evident evil. Gibbs felt a chill up his back. Delores and Tony turned to McGee and twin evil grins made the onlookers shiver again. Without a word, Delores turned to her office and Tony the stairwell.

"What did you do, McGee?"

"Look, Gibbs, I know you and Tony…"

"Oh, no… This is not about Tony and I. This is about your supervisor, your and my senior field agent who left here with a look that would broil your liver. I support my SFA. It is your responsibility to tow the line. And for your information, that is not Tony's "the coffee pot will be on the table in pieces after I spend out night taking it apart" look. You…" Gibbs poked his agent in the chest, "are in deep with DiNozzo and I will…not…save…you."

"Gibbs, all I said was…"

"I don't want to know." He did but, Gibbs looked at the steps considering and decided the couch or dissected coffee port were just not worth it. "If DiNozzo comes back, I'm in MTAC."

He met Leon at the top of the stairs. "Please tell me that it's a domestic situation." Wow, Leon thought as he pleaded. That felt so wrong.

"Nope." Gibbs popped the "p" and shook his head. "McGee has been needling DiNozzo all week. I don't know what burr is stuck in his tail. I warned him DiNozzo was reaching his limit."

"What are he and Delores conspiring over?" Leon almost whimpered.

"Don't know. Not asking." Gibbs took a deep breath and helped himself to a cup of coffee. "Last time I got in between them, Tony took apart the coffee pot leaving little plastic and computer things on over the table and smashed the coffee cups with a tiny hammer which he left next to a big bottle of glue. I have to live with Tony. This is between my junior and senior field agents. Ergo, it is a matter of command. I have stated that I back my SFA. That fulfils my duty."

The next two weeks Jethro walked on eggshells. He knew Tony was just waiting for him to step in it. Since he could work the latest coffeemaker, Jethro ignored the whispered phone calls. The quickly hidden packages. If his lover wanted him to know he would tell him. Gibbs was also on eggshells. McGee had evidently decided to dig his heels in. Wrong move, Jethro could have warned him. Gibbs ignored the frosty air. As long as they continued to function well, there was no need for him to step in. Thank heaven.

Finally, came the big holiday event. Abby had decided that a nice holiday charity talent event was necessary. Various agents were signed to juggle, play instruments, dance. Gibbs had bought tickets for him and Tony but there was no way that he was nearing the stage. Leon had been roped into emcee this year which made Gibbs wonder what Abby had on him. Usually Abby or Delores traded off during the show.

Gibbs and DiNozzo laughed their way through the first three-quarters of the acts and then DiNozzo excused himself to the restroom. Across the way he could see McGee smiling smugly looking at the program. He had also caught several black looks tossed the agents way by DiNozzo. Gibbs headed for the refreshments. Gibbs desperately filled two cups. Whatever was going on was coming to a head and he did not want to be anywhere close but his gut was telling him he was out of luck. As the lights dimmed, Gibbs worried over the seat next to him as Balboa's team began juggling.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Leon motioned the lights up but they stayed low. "I'm sure we agree it's been another great show…"

Delores swayed on the stage giving McGee a smirk and handed Leon a folded paper. When he shook his head, she nodded firmly.

"Uh…I'm sorry, we appear to have a late act that didn't make the program. Our next performer is singly a medly of Christmas music… Let's welcome…" " Leon unfolded a paper and whimpered. "No… please…"

The spotlight swung to the curtain as music began to play. From backstage, she emerged. The embodiment of Veronica Lane. Satiny blonde hair, a figure hugging gown slit up the side. She sashayed to the microphone stand and took hold of it like a lover, caressing it… A breathy voice silenced the crowd… "Santa, I've been… naughty…"

Gibbs felt the hot liquid on his leg, but ignored the squashed coffee cup. He focused on his lover's sparkling eyes as he made love to the mike. His mind locked on the word "naughty" as Tony crooned it over and over. He sat there in dismay, as Tony moved to "Put the loot in the boot, Santa" then "Naughty would be nice for Christmas." As the music stopped and then led to thunderous applause, Jethro tried to sigh in relief. He needed to stand up. He needed a drink. It didn't last.

Tony breathed into the mike and licked his red lip-sticked lips. "Why is all that for little old me?" He batted his eyes flirtatiously. "Aren't you so sweet? But, the man of the night is actually Agent McGee. Why, when I heard how much he wanted to see me? What could I do?"

Jethro though McGee looked sick. Tony smiled at the younger agent. "He offered to donate five hundred dollars to the children for just one little performance. I'm sure we all appreciate your generosity especially Delores and Abby who work so hard every year. Let's a big hand for Agent McGee. Now, if you'll indulge me. I'd like to sing one last little song for someone very special… to me."

Tony motioned… "Santa baby, sleep a sable under the tree…"

The other coffee cup squashed. Sable. No problem. Convertible. What color? Here came Santa Claus. He needed that dress on the floor of his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sure you don't want to escort Ms. Lake?" Tony called from the bathroom where he was coaxing his hair into the perfect, you know what I was doing look.

"Nope." Jethro tied his black tie deftly and straightened his cuffs. "I have fond memories of Ms. Lake but I prefer to escort my handsome love."

Tony shook his head. The last two weeks had been interesting. The first week McGee couldn't look at him without blushing. Finally, Tony had dragged him to the gym and shown him he was still the all American male who could whip his butt. Now he was whining at the five hundred dollars. If McMoron didn't stop soon, Tony figured Vance might let Gibbs snipe him in the arm.

Vance hadn't been much better. It appears that he had incurred Delore's wrath over a new policy regarding leave. She had chosen not to warn him. No one could get him to admit what she had written on the paper. He burned it over a candle the night of the event. The policy had been rescinded the next morning.

Ms. Lake's appearance how also attracted a lot of attention. The first few days a steady stream of agents had strolled through the bull pen to look Tony up and down. That reminded Tony, Abby was bootlegging pictures she had taken. He needed to get a complete set for Jethro and then shut her down before Jethro found out. The third day after the event, Gibbs had let a pair of young agents have it even threatening to take them to the gym if they didn't have work to do. Now they simply looked from afar.

Tony found himself snickering. The other side effect was a request that Tony perform at various functions through out the law enforcement community. Fornell had delivered his director's request in person and had almost got decked for his trouble. At first, Tony had just politely declined citing conflicting engagements, as they became more persistent though he simply referred them to his manager.

There were few requesters willing to approach Gibbs twice. The ones who did went on a list in Tony's desk in the event they ever needed a new member for their team. The ones who came back three times, Tony sent to Delores for possible psych evals.

"You ready?" Jethro showed up at the door. "Wow." Tony looked incredible in his tux. "Can't we stay in?"

"Come on, lover boy. Our attendance is required. If you're good, we'll come home early so you can nurse me through my migraine."

"Is your head hurting?" Jethro stepped closer.

"It will be about thirty minutes after dessert and dancing starting, if you behalf…"

Jethro kissed him tenderly. "If SecNav asks one more time about you singing at his party next week, I am shooting on his tires."

"I took the sniper rifle out of the trunk." Tony informed him.

"I put it back."


	10. Chapter 10

The box had sat unopened on DiNozzo's desk all day. It was small; only about four inches cubed. Gibbs had watched DiNozzo gaze at the box sporadically all day. When they packed up, he had hesitated briefly before tossing it in his bag. Now it sat on the side of the table as they ate dinner.

From someone you know, Jethro trusted his partner totally. There was no jealousy in the question just concern as he watched Tony push his food around his plate. Something about the box had Tony very unsettled.

"You remember Maria."

"The housekeeper who taught you how to cook." Jethro said gently.

"That's the address for her daughter that wrote me that Maria was gone."

Jethro swallowed hard. Losing Maria had been hard on Tony. She was the true maternal figure in Tony's life. His partner mourned her for months. "Do you want me to open it?" Jethro worried what was in the box would cause a renewal of mourning.

"I just…" Tony pushed his plate back. "I can't imagine what Imojen is sending me. I've been trying to work it all out day."

"I noticed."

"Didn't want to melt down at work. Give McGee and Ziva more ammunition."

Gibbs had started cracking down on the two junior agents even before he and Tony had gotten together. Unfortunately, the two were secure in their belief that they were right about the SFA. Jethro wondered again if it was time to restructure the team. "You're safe here. Want me to go in the other room?"

Tony smiled lovingly at the offer. "Want you right here?" He picked up the box turning it in his hands. "No time like the present, right?" Picking up his steak knife he sliced through the packing tape. A small note was folded on top of tissue paper. "Imojen says she found this in the Christmas things. It was one of her mom's prize possessions and she felt I should have it back." His brow furrowed in confusion, Tony gently pulled back the tissue and took a jagged breath.

"Are you okay?"

Tony shook his head, his eyes wet with tears. Reaching in carefully, he pulled out a blown glass ornament of an ice skate. "I saved my lunch money for weeks and I bought this for Maria for Christmas. When we baked cookies she would tell me about ice-skating with her family."

"It's beautiful."

"Got it from one of the better stores. Senior cut my lunch allowance when he found out. Totally worth it. I figured it had gotten broken years ago. I can't believe she still had it."

"She treasured it obviously. Like she treasured you." Jethro gently took the ornament and Tony's hand. Leading him into the living room, he moved some ornaments and then hung the skate in the place of honor near the top of the tree. "Now we can treasure her memories every year." Jethro pulled Tony tightly into his arms. Tony rested his head on Jethro's shoulders letting the memories was over him. "Like I treasure you." The two kissed tenderly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy Anniversary." Tony produced a small wrapped gift. He had spent ages hunting the perfect paper before going with a simple buffalo plaid and white ribbon.

Jethro dusted his hands having just fastened their traditional mistletoe kissing bough. He allowed his husband to drag him over to the sofa. "Our guests will be here soon. Thought we were doing Christmas after they left."

"This isn't Christmas, this is our anniversary."

"Ahh, in that case." Jethro produced a small envelope. "Happy first anniversary."

The two exchanged and Jethro watched Tony eagerly ripped open the envelope. "Jethro…"

"Thought we could have that honeymoon this year. You mentioned wanting to see St. Thomas." Jethro was mesmerized by the look of shock and joy on Tony's face. "Vance already approved our leave, so in January when everyone is bundled up you and I will be basking on the beach."

"Oh, Jethro…" Tony spent several minutes thanking his husband. "Now yours…"

Deliberately teasing Jethro slowly peeled back the paper and revealed a white box. Lifting the lid, he caught his breath. "Oh, Tony…" He gently lifted the horse and carriage. "Where did you find this?"

"There's an antique toy shop downtown. I stopped in and it was in a cabinet at the back."

"The craftsmanship. This must be…over one hundred years old."

"The proprietor said he thought it was late 1800s to early 1900s."

Jethro's eyes were studying all the detail. "It must be priceless."

"Unfortunately, not. No maker's mark according to the store owner. I don't think he planned to sell it but I told him about you. How I wanted something to show the lasting nature of our love. He felt that we would honor it even without the value of the maker's mark."

"That is a shame. But it is so well made. Thank-you. I will treasure it forever."

"And maybe copy it for the children? And the store owner?"

Jethro laughed. His husband knew him so well. The two cuddled while they awaited the arrival of the guests to celebrate their first-year anniversary.


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy…" Mewing in discomfort, Amanda shook her head.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Daddy has you."

She felt herself rising in the air but was not afraid. She knew Daddy wouldn't let her fall and soon found herself cuddled tightly against him.

"Are you cold? Wet? Hungry?"

The words confused her. She wasn't exactly sure but knew something didn't feel right and tried to get her feet to show the issue.

Gentle fingers peeled back her blanket. "You're wet, give Daddy a minute and I'll have a nice and dry."

"Everything okay?"

Tony smiled at his dad who appeared in the nursery doorway. "Our princess is a bit wet."

"Good-morning."

A second person came into Amanda's frame of vision. She struggled to focus on the new face. "How's grandpa's girl this morning?"

"Grandpa!" Her second favorite person in the world. Amanda tried to tell him about the nasty feeling even as she felt her daddy remove something cold and icky. For the moment she was content to bask in the presence of her favorite people. She focused on telling them she loved them and how happy she was to be with them. Soon Daddy had re-wrapped her in the blanket and then slid her into something warm.

"A Christmas stocking, Tony, really? You just put my grand-daughter into a Christmas stocking."

"Just like a bunting and she's the best present I ever got." Tony smiled Jethro.

Snuggled against her daddy's chest, Amanda realized she still didn't feel quite right. With a soft mew, she commanded her daddy to fix it.

"Thought you might need this." Jethro handed over a warm bottle.

"Look what grandpa brought you. Are you hungry?"

Amanda licked at the thing grandpa brought and then attacked the nipple. It was warm and so gooooddd. Grandpa was the best. It made her tummy feel warm and cozy. She felt her eyes begin to drift shut and let go of her bottle for a moment to thank daddy and grandpa for taking such good care of her. Snug as a bug in a stocking, she cuddled down for a nap.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ohhh," Tony moaned as an icy drop hit the small of his sun-warmed back. "You monster!"

"Is that anyway to treat the husband who braved hot sand to bring you icy goodness?"

"You angel." Tony scrabbled to set up.

"If I didn't know Lucifer started as an angel that would mean more." Jethro jokingly kept the drink out of range.

"You are goodness personified." Tony pledged.

"No need to go that far." Jethro leaned over and gave Tony a quick kiss before handing over the drink. He then settled down on the blanket next to his husband. "If you want to sun some more, we need to apply more lotion. Don't want you to get burned."

"What time are our reservations?" They were eating at their favorite restaurant with tables over the water.

"Seven. Plenty of time for a dip and some more sun worshiping." Jethro smiled contentedly. He was enjoying the days in the sun just as much as Tony.

After only a couple days, both men were on their way to a nice tan. They had snorkeled at the local beaches and spent hours laying on the sand just basking in each other's company. One day they had taken a jumper over to British Tortola to explore and for more snorkeling. Evenings they hit one of the restaurants or took in a show. Nights were spent in their suite; balcony door ajar as they made love and fell asleep to the sounds of the sea.

"More calls from Vance?"

Jethro smirked. "Front desk has four urgent messages. Funny thing is our phone seems to be out of order."

"He really doesn't grasp the concept of honeymoon, does he? Poor Jackie. Oh…." Tony started to smile.

"You are not calling Jackie and complaining about Leon calling on our honeymoon."

"Spoilsport." Tony hid a smirk. Jethro said he couldn't call.

Jethro hid his own smirk vowing to find an excuse that would let Tony slip off to the internet lounge in the hotel. Right now, he had a sexy husband who really needed a new coat of sunscreen lotion.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jet…Jet…Jethro…"

McGee was starting to feel bad for being spiteful. Tony looked like he was about to hyperventilate and had broken protocol by calling Gibbs 'Jethro' in the squad room. When the men announced they were breaking rule twelve they had sworn that at work they were Gibbs and DiNozzo; Tony and Jethro were involved, and it would not confuse the two.

"What… Tony?" Glancing up Gibbs quickly headed for his SFA. By the time, he crossed the bullpen McGee had stood just managing get his chair under Tony before he collapsed. "Tony, what's wrong?"

Tony pointed at McGee's screen. His hand on Tony's shoulder, Jethro stepped around him to read the screen.

"Agent DiNozzo…. Well, darn." Delores appeared in the bullpen. "Tony, I just spoke to the head of the function. It's legitimate."

"They are raising money for DiNozzo to appear." Gibbs looked at the HR head.

"Yes. As far as General Blanston is aware it started this morning and is snowballing. They are pledging money to the charity fund in the hopes that Tony will appear as Veronica Lake at their Christmas fund raiser. They want him to do a few Christmas songs similar to his appearance at our fundraiser for the shelter. They are a military group that raises money for several charities including Toys for Tots."

"Make it stop," Tony pleaded.

The bullpen froze as Delores knelt by Tony's side. There was an air of foreboding and several agents shivered. "I'm afraid we can't. The donations are in and verified. It's turning in to quite a fundraiser for the charity."

"Can't we give their money back?"

"That's not how it works." Jethro knelt on Tony's other side. Many agents couldn't rip their eyes from such an unholy trinity. "They aren't pledging only if you perform, they are donating in hopes that you will."

"What now?"

Delores and Jethro exchanged resigned looks. "That's up to you, Tony. We can get McGee to post on the site asking them to stop and informing them that you are graciously declining your invitation."

"Or I can call General Blanston and tell him you accept. Then I help work out details for your appearance. It's a lot of money for the children's charities they support."

McGee watched in some disbelief. He thought for certain that Tony would leap at the chance for more fame.

"Tony, it's your choice."

"Children, Jethro. Toys for Tots."

"Oo-rah." Jethro tilted his head. He knew the outcome. "I will support you no matter your choice."

"Gibbs.. Gibbs… There's a plot…. Oh…" Abby stopped bouncing and quickly came to kneel in front of Tony. "Sorry, Tony. I was running a test and missed the email about the fund."

"Email?"

"It came across one of the military subgroups I belong to. What? We all like music." Abby glared at the agents starring at the group by McGee's desk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Wow." McGee whistled. "It just hit $3500."

"Delores, call the general…" Tony shivered. "I'll do it, just shut down the site, please." It was almost a whine.

"Delores, are there any issues with Special Agent DiNozzo agreeing to perform?"

"I'll check on it. Hang in there, agent." Delores rose and strode off to her office.

"Abby…"

"I've got it covered. Hair, makeup, dress. Relax, I've got your back." Rising she headed off to her lair to find the perfect dress.

"Jet…Gibbs."

"McGee, cold cases. Fill Leon in and let him know DiNozzo and I are leaving due to an unexpected emergency. We'll see you in the morning. Come on, Tony. Let's go home." It was noted that Tony obeyed Jethro instantly and obediently making the other agents shiver and wonder about the off-work dynamics of their relationship.

As McGee watched the ticker hit $4000 plus, he figured that at only five hundred dollars he may actually have gotten a bargain. Who knew Tony looked so good as a woman? Who knew Tony could actually sing? Who knew Tony didn't really like the limelight?


	15. Chapter 15

Jackson tried to enjoy his latest cup of coffee. He was sitting at his son's kitchen table and growing increasingly concerned by the comments drifting up from the basement. He wasn't disturbed that it looked like his next daughter in law would be a son in law. Jackson liked Tony. He was good for Leroy. From the comments thought he was concerned if the reverse was true.

"It won't fit."

"It fits perfectly. Keep going."

"Ouch. It hurts."

"You wanted to do this, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then suck it up, buttercup."

Jackson couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough," he hollered stomping down the steps. He looked sympathetically at Tony who was holding up his finger. "Suck it up, buttercup? Really? Leroy Jethro Gibbs you get up those stairs right now. You are not to old for me to take a strap to you. Go on."

"And do what?" Jethro said belligerently.

"Think about your behavior. Now march."

Jethro headed for the steps muttering about interfering fathers. And incompetent lovers. And being thrown out of his own work room.

"Let me see," Jackson took Tony's hand. "That is a nasty looking splinter. How ever did you get that?" Taking out his pen knife he soon had the splinter removed. "Project not going well?"

Tony shook his head dejectedly. "I just wanted us to do something together, but I ruined it." At his nagging, Jethro had reluctantly cut all the pieces and assembled the necessary hardware and divided it into two piles. This evening was to have been spent putting the projects together. Tony had hoped it would be a bonding event.

The younger man looked at the wooden object he had been assembling. "I thought if we made each other nightstands for the bedroom it would…" He shook his head. "I screwed it all up and now we only have the nightstand Jethro made me and Jethro hates me. I'm a clumsy idiot."

Jackson pulled Tony into a hug. "Tony, Jethro doesn't hate you. My son is many things, but a good teacher is not one."

"Hey!"

"Leroy Jethro, quit your eavesdropping and go do something." Jackson snarled. "Should have dusted his britches more growing up. He isn't good on motivating people."

Tony remembered a certain hat and thought Jackson might be on to something. "He made me use my favorite hat for target practice."

"That's Leroy. In this case, he's too good a woodworker to make a good teacher. Leroy assumes you are going to know what he means when he hollers an instruction. That's what makes you a good team at work. Here, however, not so much. I was afraid this would happen. So, I hedged your bets a bit." Walking over under the stairs, Jackson moved a tarp revealing a pile of wood. "After Leroy cut all the pieces, I made another set while you all were working. Let's see if we can't do a bit better on putting it together." Jackson looked at what Tony had been working on and prayed for divine guidance.

"Okay, first we start at the base. Everything, even relationships, needs a strong base."

In the basement, while one man sulked upstairs on the couch, the older man and younger man worked long into the night. It was more than a nightstand they were building but a family. Tony learned a lot about wood-working and a lot about love. When the two emerged, they left two perfect nightstands waiting to be varnished. While Jackson sought his bed, Tony was met by a repentant Jethro and they spent the rest of the night snuggling on the fur rug in front of the fire basking in the lights from the tree.

Upstairs, a master craftsman smiled in his sleep, as the two men realized that love sometimes has some assembly required.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello, Tony."

Tony froze in the doorway of the living room. "Jethro… Jethro !"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't move." Tony turned for the kitchen. "Jethro…"

"I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"Your ex-… your wi… your dead… In there, now."

Sidestepping his stuttering husband, Jethro stepped into the doorway of the living room. "Okay," he turned back to Tony. "Obviously the steak had gone off. I'll call Ducky, he'll drive us to the hospital and we'll have our stomachs pumped."

"Bad steak? Seriously after all these years that's the best that you can do? Jethro, Tony get in here. I don't have a lot of time."

"After you, she's your wife."

"Our hallucination."

"Now, Leroy Jethro."

"Ex-wife." Jethro turned towards the living room reluctantly. "Dead wife."

"I prefer former wife, thank-you."

If it wasn't Shannon, it was definitely her ghost. Jethro thought. But it would have to be her ghost, because Shannon was dead. Jethro shook his head hoping the hallucination would fade.

"I am a ghost, not a hallucination; Jethro. Can we argue the semantics of our relationship later? I need your help. Please? Don't hover, Tony. I'm not upset that you are the current Mrs. Gibbs. God knows he's gone through enough redheads."

"Alright, if you are Shannon. Why are you here? Why now?" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "Tony and I are happy."

"That makes me happy. I've been rooting for you both. Like I said, I need help."

"What kind of help does a spirit need?" Tony asked quietly.

"This involves the living where I am helpless."

"The living, Shannon?"

"My sister, Alysse. You remember her?"

Jethro flashed back to the days when he and Shannon were courting. Alysse had been very different. Many years younger than Shannon, she was a wild child. Shortly after Kelly was born, Alysse had just disappeared. They had quickly lost all contact and her name was forbidden to be mentioned in the Fielding home. "I remember. Is she in legal trouble?"

"Unfortunately, no. Alysse is joining me tonight." Shannon smiled sadly.

"Let me grab my gun and we'll…."

"No, Jethro. You can't stop it. It's already in motion. She was never very good about following through but she did keep her will updated. Originally, it was you and I listed and then everytime you married it was updated to you and the current Mrs. Gibbs. Lastly, it was updated to you and Tony. When she passes, they are going to contact you and my mother."

Both Tony and Jethro grimaced at Joann's mention. She had been very quick to announce her displeasure at the two men dating and furious when they married. It was Jethro who spoke up, "not following you, Shannon."

"That's why I don't have much time. You see, not only is Alysse joining me, but so is her daughter, Calista."

"I didn't know she had children."

"Just one. She's only in her teens."

"If we can't stop their deaths, what do you want from me? From us?" Jethro asked starkly.

"I want you to help the living." Shannon looked at him sadly. "Tonight, Calista is having a baby. Unless we move quickly, my mother will steal custody."

"Look, Shannon. I know your mother didn't approve of our marriage but would raising her grandchild be that bad?" Tony asked.

"The child is biracial."

"Oh, crap." Jethro scowled.

"Yes, Jethro. If we don't move quickly the child will disappear into the system and you know what can happen. Please, Jethro, Tony, I don't want the baby here, too. Not for a very, very long time."

"Obviously, I'm missing something."

"My niece, Calista is biracial which would never be acceptable to Joann Fielding. She will hold that prejudice over the child. She will not raise it or accept it as family. She will quickly and quietly make it disappear." Shannon said sadly.

"So you want us to find the baby a home?" Tony asked for clarification. "Before your mother can move it into the system."

"Actually, I was hoping for a little more. I was hoping you and Jethro would give the baby a home."

Thud. Jethro wasn't sure which was funnier. His husband landing on the floor or the look on Tony's face. Extending a hand, he pulled his husband back to his feet. Jethro had to admit he considered joining Tony on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said you wanted Jethro and I to take the baby in."

"Take it in, yes, but I'm hoping you'll adopt it."

"I can't keep calling it "it" anymore. Do you know…"

"It's a little girl. Jethro, I'm sorry. I know what losing Kelly did but this little girl needs a family desperately. I can't tell you who, but I know that her grandfather and father are both on this side. She has no one but mother and the two of you. I know you and Tony would be great parents."

"No, Shannon…" Jethro shook his head. "You can't just ask this of me. Of us."

"You're the only chance our niece has to have a good life. I know that it's not like it was, but I know if our niece goes into the system, she'll be with me much to soon." Shannon looked skyward.

"Are you okay?"

"It's Alysse. She's on the verge of crossing over. We don't have much time. Once she crosses they will begin looking for her next of kin."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She and Calista are in a hospital in Maryland." Shannon gave them the name and town.

"That's only a couple hours south."

"Tony." Jethro turned to face his husband. "I don't…"

"I know that neither of you have ever considered raising a child together. You would be great parents." Shannon pleased.

The two men looked deeply into each other's eyes. They saw the matching indecision and uncertainty. "Could you allow Joann to give your niece away knowing what might happen?" Tony asked already knowing the answer.

"I…" Jethro sighed.

Tony kissed him tenderly before grabbing his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Curtis." Tony mentioned one of his frat brothers. "He's got a condo down south and his own helicopter. I'm going to see if we can borrow it; the faster we get there the better."

"I have to go." Shannon said abruptly. "Alysse has just crossed over. They will find papers showing you and Tony were in the process of adopting the baby. I'll do what I can to help smooth the way."

"Could you maybe haunt Joann for us?" Tony ducked Jethro's swat.

"I'm not really supposed to haunt family." Shannon smiled.

"What about Senior? He's not really your family." Tony countered dodging a swat that was never started.

"Him, you can haunt." Jethro conceded.

"I'm not really into haunting but I may know a friend of a friend. I'll see what I can do." She smiled at them sadly. "Thank-you, Thank-you, both."

"Curtis. Thanks. Look, I know it's an imposition, but could I borrow your chopper? My daughter is being born and I need to get to the hospital right away. Her grandmother would prefer she be placed in with Child Protective Services. Really. You must have had a cocktail or two too many at lunch. A copy would be great. Thanks." Tony ended the call. "Huh.."

"What?"

"He's meeting us at the airport where the chopper it. He has the papers."  
"What papers?"

"For the baby's adoption. Said he doesn't remember meeting with us to do the paperwork but it's in order and he insisted on coming along in the event that there is an issue."

"But we're going to Maryland."

"He's certified in Maryland, Virginia, Delaware and DC due to the close proximity." Tony explained making sure that he had his wallet and keys. "One of his associates will bring the car down for us."

"Let's go."

The hospital waiting room was elegant and depressing. With Curtis' help, the two fathers shortly had sorted out the paperwork and were granted permission to stay in the waiting room. They had been given the news that Calista had been taken to surgery. The baby was nearly full-term and would have to be taken by caesarian as her injuries were too severe.

"Agent Gibbs, I think it's important to be cautious here," the OBGYN said. "While we are cautiously optimistic, until the child is actually delivered, we have no way of knowing the effect of her mother's death on her."

"Death?" Tony started.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs," the hospital facilitator who had been working with them asked, "Were you not informed of your niece's injuries?"

"The doctor said that she had been severely injured in the crash and was not expected to survive."

"It's worse than that. When Miss Fielding was brought in she was suffering from severe head trauma and other injuries." Taking a deep breath, the facilitator continued. "It was decided to do the caesarian section when it was determined that Miss Fielding was brain dead. She was kept on life support to keep the oxygen flowing for the child. She has a DNR on her license. Once the baby is born…"

"I see." Jethro rubbed his eyes.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"We don't anticipate problems with the baby. The heartbeat is strong and steady but you need to be aware that there could be complications. The baby could even… pass away."

"Which would perhaps be a blessing. Certainly, considering it has no mother or father."

"Hello, Joann."

"Gibbs." Glaciers would melt before her tone. "I'm surprised by your presence. What possible reason could you have for being here?"

"We were contacted about the accident and, of course, came right away."

"Consider your condolences provide. You can leave now."

"Actually, we'll be staying." Tony smiled his best society smile. "We are waiting for our daughter to be born."

"Your daughter? What daughter?"

"Tony and I are adopting Calista's daughter."

"No. You are not." Joann looked at them as if they had crawled out from under a rock. "I will not allow it."

"Actually, Mrs. Fielding, I presume. I am Curtis Sherman, Tony and Jethro's attorney. You have no say in the matter. The papers have already been signed and submitted. I have a notarized copy here. When the child is born, she will be going home with her parents."

"I will not permit it. Two deviants raising a child. I will not have it."

"Mrs. Fielding, you have no say." Curtis repeated patiently. "Ms. Fielding, Calista, has already signed custody over."

"We will see about that."

"You can, of course, seek custody yourself through the courts." Curtis acknowledged. "However the courts will be more likely to follow the wishes of the mother. And of course, at your age would you be able to keep up with a toddler."

"I will not raise the child personally. I will see that she is placed appropriately with proper parents."

"She already is." Curtis' tone was now pure steel. "I hope you are not attempting to discriminate against my clients based on their relationship."

"I will not have perverts raise that baby."

"You mean your grand-daughter?"

"Agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo." Tony and Gibbs both stood as a surgeon entered. "Your daughter is fine. They are cleaning her up now. A little underweight but lungs and other organs appear fully developed. She was a little blue but has pinked up nicely. At first, she just wanted to grimace but finally she cried. Surprisingly, she scored a seven on APGAR scale. We would like to monitor her for a day but then you should be able to take her home. Given the circumstances, we have set aside a room if you and your daughter would like to become acquainted."

"And Calista?" Tony picked up on the lack of information.

"I'm sorry." The surgeon pulled off his cap. "Her heart gave out on the table. Per her instructions, we did not attempt to resuscitate. She's gone. Please accept my condolences."

"Sirs, if you would like to come with me," a nurse appeared in the waiting room. "Your daughter is all ready for visitors." The surgeon took the distraction to slip away.

"Joann," Gibbs started.

"You will hear from my lawyers." She stomped out.

"I look forward to it." Curtis smiled predatorily. "Gentlemen, congratulations on your daughter. I am going to finalize these and submit the details of her birth. Perhaps someday you will let me in on how I witnessed the signing of the adoption papers by a woman I've never met. And how I managed to put together all the paperwork for an adoption I knew nothing about until this evening."

Tony shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well if you need anything or the ice witch returns, let me know."

"Thanks, Curtis."

"Yes, thank-you."

"My pleasure."

"Do you want a peek before you take off?" Tony asked his frat brother. Nervously he looked at the nurse, "That's okay, isn't it?"

"I think that would be fine." She smiled. "This way." She led the trio down the hall to a room near the nursery where another nurse waited with a bassinet. As they entered the nurse lifted a bundle of blankets from the bassinet. "Well, daddies, who's first?"

The two men exchanged nervous glances before Jethro stepped forward taking the bundle. It was love at first sight. "Hello, sweetheart," he whispered to her. "I'm your daddy." He turned towards Tony letting his husband peep at their daughter.

Carefully, Tony accepted the baby. "Hey, princess. I'm your other daddy."

"Oh, man. This is gold." Jethro and Tony looked up at Curtis who had his cell phone filming. "She is going to be a knock-out. And DiNozzo's going to be paid back for every daddy who ever saw him look at their daughters."

"My daughter will not date…"

"Boys like you?" Curtis snickered. Coming closer, he gently touched the baby's cheek. Her eyes opened a bit revealing brown eyes. "Your brown eyed girl? Yep, gonna be a heartbreaker. Karma." He singsonged.


	17. Chapter 17

"…horse as lean and lank misfortune seemed his lot, we got into the drifted snow and then we got upset…jingle bells…"

Jethro couldn't suppress a smile. "I thought it was taking you a long time to change a diaper."

Tony looked up at him with his eyes full of love. "I couldn't just leave her." He held their daughter snugly while he rocked the chair gently. "We were talking and then I was going to rock her to sleep so she wouldn't be lonely."

"You've succeeded." Jethro took in the closed eyes and blissful expression on the baby.

"Yes…She drifted off after I started singing."

"So, you just kept singing Christmas carols." Jethro smirked.

"Don't know a lot of lullabies. Besides I happen to remember she took a long, long time to drink her bottle." Tony shot back.

"You two are going to spoil her rotten."

"Shannon." Both men started but Jethro is the one who addressed her.

"Shhh. You'll wake her." Shannon drifted closer. "She's beautiful."

"Is something wrong?" Tony held his daughter a little tighter.

"Every thing is fine." Shannon smiled at Tony's protective instincts. "I just wanted to see how you all were doing and meet my niece."

Tony gently lowered the baby so that Shannon could see her more clearly. As she moved over to the baby, Jethro spoke up. "We named her Isabelle Shannon Gibbs, for the aunt that saved her. Tony's already nicknamed her Bella."

"She is beautiful. You should give her her own name." Shannon protested.

"We have. To us she will be Isabelle or Bella." Tony explained, "We also wanted to honor her with your name. Someday, when she's old enough to understand; we want her to know about the aunt who fought for her."

"Isabelle Shannon Gibbs, I bless you." Shannon whispered. "I give you into the care of your fathers and wish for you a long and happy life." She bent a placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and was then gone.

Jethro came to kneel in front of his family. He looked into Tony's eyes and then looked down at Bella. "We've all been blessed. That was your Aunt Shannon. One day, we'll tell you how she made us a family."


	18. Chapter 18

"Abby." Tony smiled swinging a bag onto the back of his desk.

The dark-haired woman in the Santa hat scowled. She couldn't interrogate her suspect in the presence of the other culprit. Then she caught sight of the bundle in Gibbs' arms. "Gimmee. Gimmee."

"No bouncing." Gibbs said firmly. "Sit down at my desk." Eagerly Abby did so. "Isabelle, this is your Aunt Abby," he said pulling the blanket away from her face.

"Oooo, you are gorgeous. Yes, you are." Abby melted. "I can't believe you guys have kept her a secret."

The two men exchanged a glance and then went with the story they had carefully constructed. "It wasn't a definite. There was always the chance that Calista could change her mind. We wanted to be sure before we shared our news. And then, the accident… well… that changed everything.

"I'm sorry about your sister-in-law and your niece, Gibbs." Abby looked at him sadly ignoring the crowd beginning to assemble in the bull pen. The bell on her Santa hat jingled sadly.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs, there you are." Delores Bromstead advanced on the two agents, the crowd parting like the red sea. In her hands, she had a stack of papers. On her head,She handed them off to Gibbs and then scooped the baby out of Abby's arms to the shock of all the witnesses. "Agent Gibbs, signatures at all the pink flags, Agent DiNozzo, at all the red flags. Hello there, aren't you the little angel. I am your Aunt Delores."

Jethro and Tony looked at each other in shock as Tony mouthed, "Aunt Delores?"

"I will ensure your future, sweetheart. Since your fathers neglected to inform me of your pending arrival, I have used a copy of your adoption papers to file for retroactive healthcare for you. That means you are already covered. I also included papers starting your educational funding." She informed the baby. "More signing, less gawking, gentlemen. If you ever need anything you come to me. Which reminds me," Delores reached into her pocket and produced a miniature, baby safe Raggedy Ann doll. "It is never to early to start appreciating the classics. The bag by your desk is a small gift for Isabelle. The collected tales of Raggedy for you to read to her." Delores turned as Abby made a play to take the baby back.

McGee was waiting. Grudgingly, Delores relinquished her hold. "Hi, princess, I'm your Uncle Tim. I'm going to help watch over you and I've already set alerts. By the way, Gibbs, Fielding has filed an injunction in Maryland trying to block your adoption. I forwarded the information to your attorney, Sherman. He said not to worry he's on it. See, princess, we are going to take such good care fo you. We're going to be great friends, you and I. When you're older I'll introduce you to Jethro and you can play together."

"Come on, McGee. Let me hold her. I only got a couple minutes. It's my turn."

"I hate to counter your claim, but it is my turn." Leon Vance deftly took the baby from McGee and walked closer to her fathers. "Gentlemen, you have chosen to walk a difficult path but you already know that. If you hadn't made this choice, you wouldn't be the men of integrity that I know you are. If I can be of any assistance, or if Kayla can walk you through hair styles, let me know."

"I think we have a little while to worry about that." Tony touched the mostly bald head. "We need to grow her hair a little first."

"My offer stands."

"Thanks, Leon."

"There you are," Ducky and Palmer hurried off the elevator. "Delores let us know you were here since no one else opted to." Ducky gave Abby and Tim the evil eye. "Let me see you." Ducky plucked her from Vance's grasp. "Oh, Jethro, she is beautiful. Weight feels good, color perfect."

"The hospital checked her good before they discharged her yesterday afternoon."

"No effects from the accident?"

"First responders found Calista curled into a ball. They think she was trying to protect the baby."

"Strong maternal instincts. Oh, very well, Mr. Palmer." Ducky let Jimmy steal the baby.

"Hi, Isabelle. I'm Uncle Jimmy. I can't wait for you to meet my daughter, Victoria. You will be able grow up together. She's only a couple months older."

"Play dates!" Tony rocked on his feet.

"Signatures, gentlemen." Delores reminded them.

"Parental leave?" Leon looked at Delores.

"One-month joint to start." Delores stated. "Then I'm sure they will meet with you and negotiate the rest."

"Have you got the nursery all together, Jethro, Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"We have a crib and rocking chair. We didn't want to buy too much in the event the adoption fell through."

"Jethro ran out and picked a few things we needed at a department store near the hospital." Tony smiled. "Mostly diapers, formula and stuff like that. A few onesies and dresses."

"Tony, got that dress in the hospital gift shop." Jethro smiled. "He wanted a full princess dress." The team looked at the ruffled white dress and the layers of tulle. It almost dwarfed the baby.

Finished signing, Tony swiped the baby. "She's my princess, aren't you?" He stroked her cheek gently. "You're going to be Daddy's princess, aren't you?" He stroked again and the baby wearily opened her eyes and tried to focus. "There's my brown-eyed girl. Yeah, daddy's got you."

"Baby shower!" Abby squealed quietly.

"We don't need a baby shower." Gibbs stated.

"But you do need tons of stuff." Abby countered. "It's tradition."

"Abbs, why the hat?"

"It's close to Christmas and I will be bearing gifts." She stated as if it should have been obvious. She reach into the large pocket on her lab coat and withdrew a handful of Santa and Elf hats which she tried to hand out. To everyone's surprise and dismay, Delores accepted an elf hat.

Tony and Jethro exchanged shocked looks. Was Delores in an elf hat one of the signs of the apocalypse?

Vance shook his head. "You may leave two hours early barring a case, Ms. Scuito. That goes for the rest of you, also."

"Great!" The team smiled collectively.

"Ah, Jethro, do we have theme for the nursery?" Ducky asked.

Tony and Jethro looked at each other before stating in stereo. "Angels."

Jethro moved to stand beside his daughter and husband as he smiled. "Pink and angels, so Isabelle grows up knowing there are angels watching over her."


	19. Chapter 19

"Quarter for your thoughts?"

Jackson automatically took the mug offered to him. "Thought it was a penny."

"Inflation." The younger man took a drink from his own mug.

"Hot chocolate?" Jackson took a whiff of the aroma. "Ahhh…" He caught the spirit undertone.

"Yours has an extra ingredient. Mine does not. I am on duty tonight." The younger man watched an unsettled look cross the older man's face. "How are you coping?"

"Pardon me?"

"Jackson, this year has been hectic and full of change. Figured you might be feeling the effects of all the changes."

"Changes…" The older man echoed. "Mild way to put it."

"How would you put it?"

"Trying to psychoanalyze me?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "Hate analysts. Have to be cleared after every shooting. Just trying to see how you were handling everything."

"Never expected Leroy to announce he was gay." Jackson took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Thought he was trying to adopt you when I gave you that sweater."

"We weren't involved then." Tony debated explaining gay vs bi-sexual but decided against it at the time. There would be time later. "We were both still dancing around our attraction."

"When he showed up and told me he was engaged again, I expected another red head Shannon clone. Could have knocked me over with a feather when he told me, it was you."

"Jethro was relieved that you took it so well."

"What choice was there? Lost my son for years due to my own stupidity, not risking it again." Jackson turned to face his son-in-law. "You're good for Leroy. He's happy, really happy."

"He's good for me, too," Tony said quietly.

"Your dad didn't take the news that well. Didn't show for the wedding."

"I am in his eyes no longer a DiNozzo."

"Man's a fool."

"Yes, he is." Tony affirmed. "He could be part of the family we're building. He's chosen not to do so. So how you handling the rest?"

Jackson smiled. "You mean my grand-daughter? Never thought I'd say that again."

"Jethro said he thought you'd hung up on him." Tony confided.

Jackson defended his silence during the call. "I had accepted my son was marrying a man. Then he calls and says you too have a daughter. Pardon my shock. But… it was the best kind of surprise. I'm a grandpa again to a beautiful baby girl. If you're trying to find out how I'm taking the race issue, son. There's no issue. She's my grandbaby." Jackson smiled and handed back his mug. "In fact, why don't you finish off my hot chocolate while I go steal Isabelle for some bonding time."

Tony grinned. "If I did, I'd be asleep under the tree."

"Late night feedings are a trial." Jackson smirked. "Back in my day, it was the mother's job to get up."

"Jethro and I are splitting it." Tony assured him. "Of course, when Jethro changes her it usually ends up late-night cuddle time."

"Or late-night carols-r-us." Jethro retorted from the doorway, where he stood holding Isabelle. "Who was singing his way through the hits early this morning."

"I'll let you two decide who is worse at spoiling, my angel." With a spryness that belied his age, Jackson passed Jethro in the doorway while heading inside. "My angel does not need to be standing in the doorway where she could catch a chill." Deftly, he took the baby. "Middle of December and neither wearing a coat. Neither of your dads has a lick of sense."

"Should we remind him it's sixty degrees?

"And miss a few minutes of privacy," Jethro stepped forward and took Tony in his arms. "I have a better idea."

Tony agreed it was a much better idea and gave into his husband's kisses.


	20. Chapter 20

Jackson savored his coffee as he watched his son and son-in-law go about their morning routine. He smiled his thanks as Tony topped off both his and Leroy's coffee, before fetching a cup for himself. He was glad he had decided to take an extra week and come early. He was enjoying his visit and was looking forward to Thanksgiving the following week.

"Jethro, I'm going to put in for leave this morning. How's Friday for you?" Tony studied the box of muffins on the counter as if the weight of the world relied on choosing just the perfect one.

"For me?" Jethro was drinking his coffee; intent on the morning paper.

"I thought we could take the day off. Do our Christmas shopping."

"I don't need to take off. I'm doing mine on my lunch hour."

Jackson watched the expression on his son-in-law's face. This could get good.

"On your lunch hour?" Muffin forgotten; Tony focused on the conversation.

"Yep."

"Did you make a list?" They had discussed making lists, so they didn't forget anyone.

"Got it right here?" Jethro patted his pocket.

Tony could feel a headache beginning. "Can I see?" His husband handed over his cell without a word, his focus on an article. "Jethro, this is our call list for the team."

"Who else would I be buying gifts for?" Jethro said distracted.

"And you are going to get all these gifts on your lunch hour?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"So, Tim is getting…"

Jethro frowned at the constant interruptions. "Gift card for the coffee shop next to the office."

"And Jimmy?"

"Gift card for the coffee shop next to the office."

"Vance?"

"Gift card for the coffee shop next to the office."

"Jethro, is anyone on this list not getting a "Gift card for the coffee shop next to the office" this year?" Tony demanded.

Yep. Jackson smirked. He settled back to enjoy the entertainment. Poor Leroy. Not really, he acknowledged. Gift cards to the coffee shop across the street from his store got monotonous after a while. He suspected that Shannon had been the force behind her and Leroy's Christmas gifts. The other Mrs. Gibbs' must not have had the backbone.

"Ducky."

"And why isn't he?"

"He prefers the shop on the corner. They do English teas."

"And what is Victoria getting?" Tony gritted his teeth.

"She's why I'm doing my shopping at lunch not this morning. Bank isn't open."

"The bank? You're getting her gift at the bank?" Too bad, Jethro didn't pick up on the shrillness of Tony's question.

"Savings bond. Good for her education."

"So, on your lunch hour, you will be grabbing a handful of gift cards and a savings bond."

"Uh-huh."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Jethro froze. That was not a good tone. That was not a "let's sneak to the basement and fool around." It was not a "I'm going to shower my back could use a wash, want to help?" It was more a "you are one step from sleeping under the boat." He quickly thought back. What had he said wrong? He looked at his dad for help, but the older man had the nerve to salute him with his cup before taking a long drink.

"We are married. We will be giving joint gifts."

Jethro sighed in relief. This was easy Tony was feeling left out. "We can sign both our names to the cards." Thud. Tony's coffee cup was slammed down next to his husband and Jethro sighed as it splashed coffee onto the article he'd been trying to read. Obviously not the right answer, he thought looking up into his husband's angry face.

"You will not be doing your so-called shopping on your lunch hour. You especially will not be giving gift cards that our friends will end up using to buy coffee at your favorite coffee shop for you and themselves. You will sit down and make a shopping list like I did."

"Great. We'll use your list and sign our names." Jethro thought "crisis averted."

Jackson barely kept from chortling. No wonder he had so many ex-daughters-in-law. Leroy was hopeless.

"You will write a list," Tony hissed, "which we will correlate with mine. I will be putting in for leave for both of us on Friday. We will do our shopping and grab lunch along the way. You will be taking me out for a nice dinner and a movie afterwards. Do you understand me?"

"Tony, you know I hate shopping…" Jethro refused to admit it was a whine.

"Do you understand me?" Tony repeated scowling at his errant husband.

"Dad's here." Jethro latched on to what he thought was a safety line. "We should be spending time with him not shopping and all that. We can order Chinese from that place you like and watch the game."

"No. No, Leroy. I've got some shopping of my own to do. Friday seems like a good day to do that. Get the jump before black Friday." Jackson couldn't hide a grin. If Jethro were in a cartoon, he would be in a lake holding a little wooden sign saying, "going down third time." "In fact, I think that Friday night would be a good time to take Ducky up on his offer for a pub night. You two just have fun."

Jethro stared at the traitor that had been his father. How could he do that to his own son?

"I asked, if you understood me?" Tony demanded.

"Understood." Jethro gritted.

"And so help me, Leroy Jethro, I better not see one coffee shop gift card on that list."

Jackson couldn't keep from smiling. Bout time someone took his boy in hand. Having a son-in-law might just work out.

Jethro would see how his father liked not getting a gift card to his favorite coffee shop. Served his dad right.


	21. Chapter 21

"You could go in."

Senior started when the red-haired woman spoke. He had been standing outside of his son's home watching the snowflakes fall softly around him and hadn't heard her arrive. He shook his head.

"So, you're just going to stand here?"

"It's… complicated."

"Families usually are."

The older man preened. "You recognize me? Must be from a picture as I'm sure I'd have remember meeting a woman as lovely as you."

"I recognize you." Shannon did not divulge how.

"You have the advantage." The older man said smoothly.

"I'm Shannon. Shannon Gibbs."

"Gibbs. Ah, you're his sister."

"I'm not Jethro's sister. I'm his first wife."

"First wife? Hmmm. I though Junior told me Gibbs' first wife was…" Senior blanched.

"I am. But special circumstances have allowed me to visit a couple times."

"You're a ghost."

"I prefer spirit." Shannon rejoined. "I am not here to haunt them." She thought about Tony's request but tamped down her desire to fill it. "I've come to offer blessings and opportunities."

"Opportunities?" Senior perked up.

"Not financial ones." Shannon cut him off. "Opportunities like you have right now. You can go inside and use this time to try to repair your relationship with your son and son-in-law. You can meet your grand-daughter. Or you can stay out in this cold, giving up your chance."

"I don't have a grand-daughter." Senior said automatically.

"You and my mother. You would have been quite a match."

"If she's as beautiful as you…"

"Lay off the Romeo routine. I've seen it done by the best. It doesn't impress me." Shannon huffed. "I'm giving you a last chance."

"What do you care about me and my relationship with my son."

"About you? Nothing. Tony? Tony is family and your relationship hurts him, especially this time of year." When her indignation grew, Shannon did not notice herself left off to hover in the air.

"If you're trying to go incognito, you're floating. Ruins the sweet angel act." Senior said snidely.

"What's your excuse?" Shannon pointed at Senior's own feet.

Senior realized he was about six inches off the ground. "What the hell?"

"Probably." Shannon sneered. "Tonight, you went out. You met a blonde in the hotel bar. She invited you back to her room. Remember now?"

Senior shook his head as the memory flooded back. How had he gotten here?

"You stopped by the bar for another bourbon on your way. You popped two of the little blue pills you keep in your wallet although you were prescribed one pill."

If Senior had blood moving, he would have flushed. He had been anticipating a long night. It didn't seem a big deal to take two just to be sure.

"You got upstairs, and things started getting hot and heavy."

Senior got flashes of himself and the woman on the bed. He rubbed his chest absently. He had a vague memory of pain.

"Yes." Shannon confirmed. "You had a heart attack. You're currently in the ER. You flatlined about five minutes ago and they have been trying everything in their power. This was your chance."

"My chance?"

"To make things right with your son."

"I'm dead?"

"Don't you care? Is it really just all about you?" Shannon was exasperated.

"Am I dead?"

Shannon tilted her head. "They just called it. You are now officially dead."

"My business… my…"

"Your son." Shannon snarled.

"Right. I'll go in and…"

"No." Shannon said sadly. "You squandered your last chance. It's time to go."

"No. I have things to do."

"Not anymore." Senior saw the world fade around him until he was alone in the black. Totally alone.

Senior started. "What?"

"Are we going or not?" The blonde asked petulantly.

For a brief second Senior considered whether he should call his son but then Senior looked at the two pills concealed in his hand. "Of course." Palming one, he grabbed his bourbon and covertly took the other pill. Although he refused to give credence to whatever had just happened, he'd taken one before and been fine. Maybe he should talk to his doctor about upping the dose. "I'm all yours."


	22. Chapter 22

"Happy Thanksgiving. How's Uncle Tony's princess?"

Victoria was vaguely aware of being handed to her favorite uncle.

"Are you sure, Tony?"

"Go on, Palmer. You and Breena enjoy yourself. We'll be fine. Won't we, princess?"

In answer, Victoria snuggled closer. "Too tired, Uncle Tony. Can I sleep? Please?"

Shutting the door, Tony climbed the stairs to the nursery. His husband was waiting at the top of the stairs. "Everything, okay?"

"Fine. Our princess is ready to go back to sleep."

Victoria felt a kiss on the top of her head. "Love you, Uncle Jethro. Can I sleep now?"

Tony kissed his god-daughter and laid her in the crib. "Sleep as long as you want, sweetheart. When you wake up Uncle Jethro and I have a surprise for you. Then we're all going to watch the parade."

"What's a parade?" In the end, Victoria decided she'd ask again later and drifted off to sleep.

"Help me. Please someone help me."

"Hello. Who's there?"

"Oh, thank heavens. Can you help me?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm…. not sure."

"Is your diaper wet?"

"How would I tell?"

"Is there something that feels cold and icky?"

"Just a little."

"Does you feel funny in your tummy? Above the icky thing?"

"Yes."

"You're hungry. Hold on. Uncle Tony! Uncle Tony! There's someone in here who's hungry."

"What's wrong?" Uncle Tony asked as he and Uncle Jethro hurried into the room. He turned on a dim light.

"There's someone else in here and she's hungry. Who is it?" As Victoria was lifted, she saw Uncle Jethro lifting a tiny bundle which he carried over to the changing table. "She's only a little wet, mostly she's hungry. She needs some of my princess milk."

"Is she okay?" Uncle Jethro asked in concern.

"I'm hungry. I think. Pleas make it go away." Isabelle pleaded.

"She's fine. I think she woke because Isabelle was crying."

"Isabelle?" Victoria inquired politely.

Tony walked over to the changing table. "Victoria, remember the surprise I told you about? I'd like you to meet someone. This is your god-sister, Isabelle. She is Uncle Jethro and my daughter. Isabelle, this is Victoria."

"God-sister? Hi, Isabelle."

"Hi. Pardon my nakedness. How do I make him understand I'm hungry?" Isabelle was protesting the removal of her diaper.

"They usually go for the diaper first. Not sure why. After that, remind him and he'll feed you. Does your mommy make you princess milk?"

Isabelle sighed. "I don't have a mommy. I have a daddy and a papa. Papa said mommy had to go to heaven with my Auntie Sharon."

"I'll share my princess milk with you. My mommy makes it. There's plenty for both of us."

"Really?"

"We are sisters."

"Since you're both awake, how about a nice bottle?" Uncle Tony snuggled Victoria.

"See? Uncle Tony didn't forget."

"Uncle Tony? That's my daddy." Isabelle was confused.

"He's my uncle, too. We can share him and Uncle Jethro. I'll share my mommy and daddy with you."

"You will?" Isabelle asked as Papa scooped her up and settled her against his shoulder.

"Of course."

"I'm hungry, papa."

"It's okay, angel. Papa's going to get your bottle."

At the bottom of the stairs Tony and Jethro were relieved to be met by Jackson holding two small bottles. "I was checking the turkey when I heard the princesses wake up. Thought you might want these."

"Grandpa," the princesses squealed. "We love you. Are you going to hold us? Will you tell us more stories?"

Jackson guided his family into the living room. "Turned the parade on for you. Go ahead and feed my grand-girls."

Contentedly, Victoria and Isabelle sipped from their bottles. As they ate, Uncle Tony/daddy kept pointed out colorful things to them on the tv. Neither girl was really impressed.

"Your mommy and daddy are out there." Uncle Tony pointed to the screen. "They wanted to see the parade in person. Personally, I'd rather be right here; snug and warm with my princesses."

The princesses agreed. They were dry, full and snuggled between Uncle Jethro/papa and Uncle Tony/daddy. They had the three men's full attention and they basked in the love and peace.

"I think we should do this every year." Isabelle yawned.

"Me, too. Good-night." Victoria whispered as the two drifted off.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you hungry? Hmmm… Why don't we fedd you and then you can have a small nap before the party really gets going?" Breena lifted her daughter from Grandpa Ducky's lap.

"Wait, mom. Don't forget my sister. She needs princess milk, too." Victoria protested. "She doesn't have a mommy to make her any so I told her we could share."

Breena paused for a minute looking over at Isabelle snug in Jethro's arms. She tried to ignore the random thought that had crossed her mind. She hadn't even considered the possibility, but what would it hurt? Making up her mind, she crossed the room to talk to her husband. A hurried whispered conversation and he headed across the room while she exited to the kitchen where Jackson and Tony were busy making dinner.

"Tony, do you have a minute."

Tony looked at Jackson who nodded. "Certainly. Is my princess okay?" He was puzzled when Jimmy, Jethro and Isabelle joined them.

"Victoria's fine. This is about Isabelle. I know we've talked about raising them together; they are god-sisters." The three men nodded in affirmation waiting for Breena to continue. "I love the idea of them being sisters but Victoria has an advantage and I'd like them to be truly sisters with the same advantages."

"Advantage?" Jethro was a bit uneasy. The only thing he could thing of was a mother. Breena didn't want to take Isabelle and raise her, did she?

"I breast feed Victoria. It is better than formula; it's better for their health later. I know with Calista passing away, Isabelle is on formula. I'd like permission to breast feed her when I can and to pump for her like I do Victoria for when I can't be there."

"Isabelle! Mom's going to make princess milk for you, too."

"Wow. Really?"

"Wait until you taste it."

"That's an incredible offer." Jethro was taken back; he could see Tony was stunned as well.

Breena flushed a bit. "I hope I'm not being too forward. I was taking Victoria for a snack and it just suddenly occurred to me, why not Isabelle? She and Victoria are close in age. They could have the same benefit."

"I don't know what to say," Tony shook his head. "Are you sure? I mean, what about Victoria?"

"Victoria doesn't consume near what I produce. I had been donating the extra but this feels right."

"Won't Victoria be jealous?" Jethro asked.

"I don't think so." Jimmy spoke up. "They seem to be at peace with each other. I know Isabelle is too small to protest but Victoria seems really interested in her."

"Well, duh, she's my sister." Victoria told him. "Enough talking, Isabelle and I want princess milk. Chop. Chop."

"Chop what?" Isabelle asked.

"It's what you say when you're telling someone to hurry up." Victoria explained.

"Oh." Isabelle was glad Victoria was there to help her. "Are we getting milk now?"

Victoria sighed. "As soon as they finish talking."

"If you are serious," Jethro cleared his throat, "We'd be honored for you to feed Isabelle."

Breena smiled brightly. "It would be my pleasure." She stepped forward and carefully took Isabelle from her papa. "We'll just step upstairs for a minute."

"Yes! Princess milk here we come." Victoria cheered.

"Is it really that good?" Isabelle asked. She ate what papa and daddy gave her but it didn't seem that exciting.

"Just wait."

"Now, who wants to go first?"

"You can feed my sister first," Victoria said graciously. "She's never had princess milk before."

"Victoria doesn't seem impatient and you are holding Isabelle, why don't you go ahead and feed her?"

Breena adjusted her clothing and brought the infant up to her breast. She coaxed Isabelle to take the nipple.

"There's no bottle." Isabelle complained.

"Just take ahold of mom, it's no different than the bottle. That's it and just suck."

"Oh… my… this is…" Isabelle moaned.

"I told you." Victoria said smugly. "Mommy makes the best princess milk in the world?"

"You get this all the time." Isabelle muttered between gulps. There was no comparison too what was in her bottle usually.

"Yep and you will, too. We're sisters."

"This is sooo goooood…"

Victoria watched as Isabelle finished her meal and was placed on mommy's shoulder to be sure there was no nasty gas to make her sister sick. Afterwards, mommy laid her carefully on the bed while daddy handed Victoria to Mommy so she could eat. "Okay, Isabelle?"

"That was incredible. The best dinner ever." Isabelle said with a yawn. "Thanks for sharing."

"That's what families do." Victoria settled in to eat; as her sister drifted off.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are your fingers as tired as mine?"

Belying their supposed exhaustion, Tony could feel Jethro's fingers working their magic on his shoulders. "I thought we said no presents," Tony said wearily.

"I was informed that a moratorium on presents for you and I could not be enforced on an infant."

Tony laughed. "Abby?"

"Ducky." Jethro said dryly.

"I can't believe that they managed to fill a sleigh with no duplication." Tony thought of the pile of clothes, toys and supplies downstairs.

"That was not left to chance." Jethro commented. "With the exception of the Palmers, there was an online list continually updated by Tim and Abby to ensure no duplication. There was a separate list for Isabelle and for Victoria."

"Sneaky. That explains Abby worrying she had duplicated what we got for Victoria. I bet Jimmy was her other target."

"Nope. Ducky handled the Palmers' purchases." Jethro informed him.

"Santa hasn't come and the tree is already full."

"Victoria and Isabelle each had quite a haul." Jethro laughed. "Explains why Ducky insisted on bringing his car."

"They are going to spoil the girls." Tony said sanctimoniously; ignoring the number of packages that Jethro and he had provided their god-daughter.

"Love tempered with discipline. Our girls won't be spoiled brats."

"I love the matching outfits. They are going to look so cute in them." Following the sister theme, the team had purchased several matching dresses, pajama sets and miscellaneous clothing items. "And can you believe Breena volunteering to breast feed Isabelle?"

Jethro placed his chin on his husband's shoulder. "She's a very special woman. It's an incredible gift."

"Isabelle was so content. Her tummy didn't bother her the entire party." Tony winced thinking about the bout of gas the previous evening. "I didn't realize the formula wasn't agreeing with her. That reminds me there are a couple bottles of princess milk in the fridge with a promise of more being dropped off tomorrow."

Jethro snorted. "You and your princess milk."

"It is fed to our princesses ergo it is princess milk."

"We should be getting some sleep. Our princess will be demanding her milk before long."

"Merry eve before Christmas Eve." Tony turned his head to kiss his husband and then cuddled back into Jethro.

"Merry eve before Christmas Eve." Jethro tightened his arms. He didn't need Christmas to come, he thought. He already had everything he could want.


End file.
